White Horse A Nina and Fabian story
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: based on the song white horse by Taylor Swift. I hope you enjoy. I used only part of the song.


**White Horse (A Nina and Fabian story)**

Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
>Comes out just when you need it to<br>As I paced back and forth all this time  
>Cause I honestly believed in you<p>

**I loved him. I adored him. But then that Joy came and took him from me. I believed in him.**

Holding on, the days drag on  
>Stupid girl, I should have known<br>I should have known

**I should have known that this was going to happen. Why? Why didn't I see it?**

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<br>Lead her up the stairwell

**Well I don't need that old Fabian. If he wants to date Joy he can but I'm not his girl anymore. I'm not his princess. Fabian Rutter to me is history.**

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<br>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

**I go in the stable and see his white horse. Then I see my black mare with red streaks in her hair. I hug her and she hugs me back with her head as if she feels my pain. I ask her what's wrong and she nods at Fabian's horse. Looks like Fabian and his horse have me and Scarlet stuck on Heartbreak Island.**

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
>And never really had a chance<br>(My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
>You had to fight to have the upper hand)<br>I had so many dreams about you and me  
>Happy endings, now I know<br>So I take Scarlet out on a run when I see Fabian and Joy having a Picnic. He sees me and I run back to Anubis house, put Scarlet away, run in the house got to me and Amber's room which Amber was in, I jumped into my bed got under the covers and called my Gran. I told I wanna come home. She said I could as soon I finish School but she was going to come visit.

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<br>Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<br>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

**When I walked down the stairs I saw Fabian and Joy have a fight. When they finished Joy went out the front door and Fabian turned to me. He begged for me to take him back. He got on both knees and begged. I looked into his pleading eyes and said I love you but you hurt me hard Fabian. I still haven't got over us. Then I walked into the Kitchen to get a snack when Amber came and talked to me. The next thing I know I broke down and she helped me to the living room. I continued to cry when Fabian came in. I pleaded with Amber not to leave me but she left and I was stuck with Fabian. He sat next to me but I moved to another couch. I said I don't want to talk to you. He said then don't just listen. He talked about how he felt about dumping me for Joy and he will give me the time to collect myself then that was when I got mad and yelled at him he sat on the couch like a sad little child. I yelled to take my anger off him then I started to cry so I ran to my room and grabbed my mp3 player and ran out to the stables and got in the stable with Scarlet and I cried on her and she comforted me. I told her I yelled at Fabian and if she agreed with that. I saw her nod her head yes in agreement. I laughed and I asked her if I could sleep in here with her, she gave me another nod yes and I hugged her. Soon after Fabian came to look for me I asked Scarlet to hide me so she took the covers and coved me up and pushed two stacks of hay over me. When Fabian came to her stall and asked if she saw me she just turned her head and then he went away. I said to her thanks, girl. Then I grabbed my mp3 and asked she wanted to listen to some music she nodded yes and I stuck an ear bud in her ear and the first song that played was Where we belong from H2O Just Add Water. Then I left to go eat dinner I kissed her and covered her up. When I went in the house I went to go eat dinner and take a shower then I wrote in my diary saying Fabian was the worst and I wish he would leave me alone because he kept trying to leave me alone. When I finished I went to go brush my teeth when Fabian was at my door. I asked what he wanted he said he was really sorry. I said I accept your apology but I am still mad at you and he said I know but I don't blame you. I then said I know but don't beat yourself up about it, you just need to also apologize to Scarlet and tell your horse to stop being mean to Scarlet and maybe I will consider taking you back. So Fabian went to the stable and I went with him. I woke up Scarlet and he woke up Danny. He told Danny that he would have to stop being rude to Scarlet and then he went over to Scarlet and said I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Danny hurt you and that I hurt Nina. I am very sorry. Fabian hugged her and she surprisingly hugged him back then she ninnied to Nina who knew that Scarlet said he was forgiven. I told him she said that you were forgiven and I forgive you too. I hug him. Amber then came and said all better? I said all better, thanks so much. Then we went back to Anubis house.**

**The End**


End file.
